Apocalypse
by Nemisor
Summary: Bakura and Marik face the apocalypse together.


_A/N Just a Marik Bakura friendship-fic I thought about. :) Honestly, I have no idea how or when the world is coming to an end, but this is an option.  
_

**Apocalypse**

It was year 3089.

The end was near. End of the world. End of everything.

The sun. It had gotten bigger during past ten years. Soon it would explode and destroy the world with fire and heat.

The Earth. It had turned into a desert. The seas had boiled away and everything that lived had disappeared.

Everything you say?

No not everything. Something still lived. Despite of everything someone was still very alive.

Marik climbed up the side of the dune. His bare feet left footprints to the hot sand. Marik didn't mind the heat, though to normal people it would be unbearable. Normal people's skin would be blistered, but all Marik had got was a good tan. But hey, Marik wasn't normal people. He was a spirit, immortal one, thanks to Shadow Magic. And only immortal could survive in a world, where you had nothing to eat, nothing to drink. Only immortal could survive in a world, where sun was the ruler. It wasn't easy life, and it definitely wasn't fun, but what can you do?

Marik stopped on top of the dune. He started looking for something. A small smile crept to his dry lips, when he found it. He started running down the other side of the dune. The bottles in his hands clanged against each other, but the yami made sure they didn't break. He couldn't help but scream if they broke.

Bakura sat on the hot sand, drawing small circles to it with his finger. A blank, bored look was glued to his face. The nights were gone, the cooling wind was gone. Everything was gone expect two yamis.

Bakura smiled slightly.

The end was near. He felt it.

"I knew you'd be here," said Marik's voice from behind him.

Bakura, out of pure habit, turned to face Marik before getting up.

Neither one of the yamis could see anymore, thanks to the sun. They became blind about ten years ago. The blindness hadn't come as a surprise. What could you expect when sun was so big you just had to look directly at it?

First year of blindness had been hard. Luckily there had been no one or nothing which they could bump into. Well expect the yamis itself, which was kind of amusing. Despite the emptiness of the planet, Bakura and Marik had hit each other couple of times. That always happened with lots of cursing or laughing, it depended on the day. And afterwards they got some pretty annoying headaches.

But being blind became gradually easier. Finally Marik and Bakura noticed how they started sensing each other. It didn't matter where the other was, the other always knew how to find the other.

Bakura directed his blind eyes to Marik.

"What now?"

Marik grinned.

"I think it's time."

Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"You said we should save these drinks for special occasion."

Bakura crossed his arms to his chest.

"Yes?"

"The world is coming to an end," Marik happily declared.

"I can see that," Bakura murmured sarcastically. "Well not actually see, but you get the point."

"I think it's an occasion special enough."

"You're right."

Marik gave Bakura the other bottle.

When the sun started growing, and the days had became hotter, Bakura had wisely decided to start storing something to drink. And that's what they had now, almost ten years years later, a few drops of water in the bottom off bottles.

Marik held up his bottle.

"Speech!" he yelled.

Bakura sighed.

"Okay then." he held his bottle up too. His blind eyes were directed at it, though he still saw nothing but white. "Hmm.." Bakura hummed, trying to think of something smart to say. " I'm proud of us. Despite everything we survived. We survived three wars, and a hell lot of catastrophes, assassins, and well, everything. We outlived..."

"..our hikaris," Marik said.

Malik and Ryou had died about thousand years ago, their sometimes missed them, but they would never admit it.

"..the Pharaoh and his hikari," Bakura continued.

Yugi had died at the ace of 80, and after that Yami had been heartbroken. He had refused to leave Yugi's grave, and after hundred years, he had faded away. When the remaining yamis heard about their immortal enemy's death, they had made a deal to watch out for the others back. Neither one of the yamis wanted to die. And being only immortal beings left in the world their weird friendship grew into something strong and permanent.

"...And the whole humankind!" Marik ended the sentence, and let out a small, evil giggle.

"To the apocalypse!" They cheered at the same time, hit their bottles against each others and drank every drop of liquid in them with one gulp. The small amount of water didn't make the thirst go away, it didn't mean anything, but both yamis were used to thirst by now. The constant thirst. It was always there, nowadays, in their mind, in their mouth and they just ignored it.

Bakura threw the empty bottle to the sand.

"Now we wait," he said.

"But I don't like waiting," Marik pouted, tossing his bottle over his shoulder.

"I can't help it," Bakura shrugged. "I can't make the world end, I can't make the sun explode. It's just going to happen, any minute now."

"And we die," Marik sighed.

"And we die," Bakura admitted.

"I wonder what's death like?"

"I don't know. But about one thing I'm sure about. I expect to see you in Hell Marik!"

Bakura held out his hand and smiled to his companion. Marik laughed and grabbed Bakura's hand.

Together the two of them faced the sun, the end of the world, the death. Together they disappeared into the light.


End file.
